


Viva, Las Vegas!

by headoverhook



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:10:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4248786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/headoverhook/pseuds/headoverhook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her day had been horrendous, until a handsome man joined her at the hotel bar, and thirty-six hours later she wondered if it had all been a dream or if it really happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this one is another short story, with short chapters, to get my muse into gear again. I got prompted on Tumblr with a sentence -** _What else could go wrong tonight?_ **\- and this came out. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me, just this story.**

* * *

**Prologue**

This was going to be one of those days. She just felt it in her bones.

Her hair had a will of its own, she burned her tongue on the coffee because she was just too eager for her caffeine to wait until it'd cooled off enough, the sub closed its door right in front of her, and she almost reached the airport too late.

When she boarded the plane she actually had to swallow down a sigh when she saw who was sitting beside her seat. Of course she was not sitting beside the cute guy with the scruff who might have made the flight go by much faster, no she was sitting beside the guy who was sweating profusely and was probably going to snore her ears off.

Great. Just freaking fucking great.

Of course the flight was a nightmare. She opted on paying for a small bottle of wine to get her through the flight, and of course it was red vine, and of course just when she wanted to take a sip the plane jumped, and she dumped all of it on her white blouse. Then her ear plugs didn't work anymore and the ones she purchased from the stewardess didn't help at all with drowning out the loud snoring noises from beside her, and when the plane finally landed she was cranky beyond measure.

But the day wasn't over yet.

The rental car she'd rented wasn't available anymore, and she had to take a much more expansive one, which was huge, and she hated to drive through city traffic with a huge car. When she reached the hotel she needed to take another room which was more a broom closet than anything else, because somehow they'd made a mistake, and she couldn't get her booked room today, and she was too tired to drive to another hotel tonight.

Just fucking great.

She hopped into the shower, and just slipped into some comfy clothes afterwards. No need to get fancy, she just needed a drink. The hotel bar would work just fine.

Nursing her second cocktail, she relaxed slowly. The fact that she was wearing no make-up and her glasses, that she'd only pulled her hair into a ponytail and was wearing washed out jeans and a hoodie kept all the drunken men away. That was exactly what she wanted. Just a drink and some peace.

"Hello, love. This seat taken?"

Apparently there was still a desperate man who felt the need to hit on her, but when she turned around she wasn't sure she would use the word desperate to describe him.

It was the guy from the plane. The cute one.

But when she looked him over now, she realized cute wasn't the right word either. He was hot. Blue eyes, lean muscled body, scruff, hair that flopped into his eyes.

Maybe this day wasn't that bad. Maybe it might turn out to be not bad at all.

"Nope. It's not taken."

After all … what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas, right?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

_36 hours later_

"Earth to Emma?" She was certain that she could still feel his lips brushing against her skin, making her tingle in a lot of inappropriate places. "Emma!" She snapped her head up when Ruby's voice yanked her out of her thoughts, and she shrugged her shoulders apologetically when her friend added, slight exasperation tinging her voice, "Where the hell were you right now?"

"Sorry, I'm just tired. You've my full attention now."

Ruby eyed her for a few moments longer, clearly not satisfied with Emma's answer, but thankfully she let it drop, and started to go over their plan of the weekend ahead of them.

It hadn't been a full-blown out lie. After all Emma was tired. She'd hardly slept anything since she came here to Vegas, and met Killian at the hotel bar. Looking back at the last thirty-six hours, she wondered if she hadn't dreamed all of it, because right now it felt way to surreal to have happened at all.

-/-

" _Let's get out of here, and enjoy Vegas. It's still early."_

_She didn't know what possessed her to even think about it. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was the easy way of talking to him over the last two hours, but before she could over think it, she threw him a smile and jumped off the bar stool._

" _Let's do it then. Let's paint the town red."_

_She didn't even tense when he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, and pulled her close, walking out of the hotel with her plastered to his side._

_She couldn't remember the last time she had so much fun. Walking through the buzzing city with her arm wrapped around Killian's waist, taking it all in. They hit a few casinos, giving themselves a limit of two hundred dollars to spend at the tables. They actually even won a little, but they were both able to keep a clear head on, and not fall into the trap of thinking they were on a winning streak._

_After hitting the casinos, they spent another two hours in a bar just talking, and Emma had given up on trying to find an explanation why she felt as if she'd known him for years. The word soul mate drifted a few times through her mind, but she shoved it back into a dark corner of her brain every time, because please … there was no such thing as a soul mate. He was just easy to talk to, and she was exceptionally handsome. That was all._

_It was insanely late when they stumbled back into their hotel, and Emma slumped against the elevator wall exhausted, a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth when Killian slumped back beside her, and his hand reached for hers._

" _God, I wish I had a better room," she sighed, closing her eyes._

" _I have a better room," Killian whispered close to her ear, and her eyes snapped opened when his fingers tightened around hers._

_The tension that had simmered between them over the last six hours suddenly sparked into a roaring fire, and when her eyes met his, she saw the same hunger in them that she felt coursing through her veins, and a second later his mouth was on hers … and God, sweet Jesus the man could kiss._

_She wanted to strip him naked right then and there, her arms wrapping around his waist and pulling him even closer. He grunted into her mouth, both letting out a hiss when his erection pushed into her stomach._

" _Fuck," she cursed, her fingers trailing down over his ass as she tilted her hips, rubbing against him._

" _Emma, come to my room with me," he panted against her lips, his thumb brushing over her cheek, his body completely rigid as he waited for her response._

_A part of her was telling her that this was insane, maybe even dangerous. She didn't really know him. But the other part was screaming at her to be reckless for fucking once in her goddamn life. She would always regret it if she pushed him away now and told him no._

_Life was too short to have any regrets._

_Emma tilted her head, brushing her lips over his neck, a smile curling her lips upwards when she felt him shudder against her. A ping alerted them that they'd reached their floor, and the doors opened. Emma slipped out from under his arm, and stepped out of the elevator. She saw the disappointment flickering over his face, before he had himself under control again, giving her a soft smile full of regret, his mouth already opening to say goodnight. But before he could utter one word, she leaned forward back into the cabin, shooting him a grin._

" _Are you coming, or what?"_


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy SDCC day! Here have some smut to celebrate the hopefully awesome stuff we're getting today. :-)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_His arm brushed against hers as he leaned forward to open the door to his room, and she stepped in before him, her heart hammering in her chest._

What are you doing, Swan?

Getting laid by a handsome stranger. That's what I'm doing.

_She almost snorted as the two voices collided in her head, and a picture popped into her brain of an angel sitting on her left shoulder, and the devil on her right._

" _Everything alright?"_

_His voice was low, barely above a whisper, shooting goosebumps over her whole body, want settling low in her stomach. Yes, she'd be getting laid. Right about now._

" _Everything is fine."_

_She walked around the bed, her fingers quivering slightly when she turned around to face him. But when her eyes met his every little doubt went up in smoke, burned away by the heated gaze he let travel up and down her body._

" _You're gorgeous, Swan."_

" _Right back at ye, Jones." His mouth crooked up into a lopsided smirk, that made her want to pounce on him, and she gulped hard, trying to keep a lid on her lust for just a few more moments. "I hope you came packed, because I don't carry anything with me."_

_The smirk turned into a lascivious grin as he drawled, "Aye, I came packed."_

_The sexual innuendo couldn't be missed, and her eyes went to his mid-section on their own accord, her nipples tightening as she saw the obvious bulge. "Not what I meant."_

" _I know," he replied, suddenly serious. His hand reached for his wallet, extracting two condoms, and holding them up for her to see. "You wanna check the expiration date?"_

" _Nope, the way you look I don't think you have trouble finding bed partners. I'm sure they don't come anywhere near the expiration date."_

" _Is that so?" he asked with a cocked eyebrow, throwing the condoms on the nightstand._

" _Yeah, I think ..."_

" _Let me see you."_

_Her mouth dropped open at his words, all joking was gone now, his eyes blazing with a heat she wasn't sure she'd survive._

Holy mother of Jesus.

_She reached for the hem of her hoodie before she was even aware what she was doing, gripping it and pulling it over her head. She kept watching him as she slipped out of her shoes, and leaned down to get rid of her socks. He was starting to strip, too, and she almost whimpered when his shirt rode up, and revealed the happy trail down his stomach._

_She wanted to lick him. She_ would _lick him all over before this night was over._

_He kneeled down on the bed, wearing only his boxer briefs now, and crooked one finger for her to join him. She kneeled in front of him, her bra and panties the only thing she was still wearing, a shiver running down her spine when his fingers outlined the hem of her bra, his palm brushing over her erect nipple with a barely felt touch. Her eyes fell shut when his mouth replaced his fingers, his tongue laving over her skin, making her throb with need._

_She couldn't keep her fingers from touching him, her hands roaming over his chest and down over his stomach, but before she could reach into his briefs and curl her hand around him, his mouth was suddenly on hers, and the kiss made her forget what she was about to do._

_He crushed her against his chest, and she felt his chest hair abrading her nipples. For a second she wondered when he'd taken her bra off without her even noticing it, but then he tilted his head and deepened the kiss, and her brain stopped working all together._

_She let out a moan under his lips when his hand slipped into her panties, a brief flicker of embarrassment floating through her brain – she was soaking wet for him already, and she probably shouldn't be so turned on by his kisses alone._

" _God, Emma. I need to feel you."_

" _Need you too," she breathed._

_Moments later she was flat on her back, his mouth closing around one of her nipples, making her arch her back. She had definitely lost all her sense when she didn't even protest as he slipped lower, taking her panties down her legs and settling between them, kissing a trail up one thigh._

_She never let a man lay his mouth on her down there in the first night. Never._

_But she would make an exception of the rule for him, because his scruff was setting her skin aflame, and then his tongue flicked against her clit, and she had no objection left in her as he tongued her to a climax that left her boneless._

_Emma heard the rip of the foil, and then he was hovering over her again, his cock nudging at her entrance, and she was actually holding her breath when he pushed in, her body welcoming him as it stretched to accommodate his thickness._

_She didn't know what she expected, but definitely not this. This wasn't sex, this was making love. Gentle and tender, his cock stroking her inner walls over and over. This wasn't what she'd signed up for. She wanted some sweaty, hot sex with a stranger, and not this soul searching look he was giving her while he slipped in and out of her._

" _You feel amazing, Emma. So hot and wet."_

_She couldn't answer, because finally he was giving up on torturing her and fucked her in earnest. His hands wrapped around her thighs and pushed her legs up until her knees touched her chest, his cock hitting her even deeper now, making her see stars._

" _That's it," he growled, his hips snapping against her ass. "Right there. So deep in you."_

_She gasped when he changed the angle of his thrusts, and hit a spot deep inside of her. She always thought vaginal orgasms were a myth, and that she could never come without her clit being stimulated, but she'd been so wrong._

_He hammered into her, and she dug her nails into his shoulders, feeling the climax coming closer and closer, and then it hit her, swallowing her whole. Wave after wave crashed down over her, making her gasp for breath, and then he showed her that multiple orgasm actually were a thing as his fingers reached for her clit._

" _Come on. Again."_

_She was shaking underneath him, shouting his name as she came again, her walls fluttering around him as his thrusts became erratic, a groan rumpling out of his chest as he followed her moments later._

_He was crushing her to the point that it was hard to breathe, but she didn't really care. They were soaked in sweat, the muscles of her legs were already aching, and she felt slightly sore in other places, but nonetheless a smile pulled at the corner of her mouth._

Holy hell, that was some awesome sex.

_He pushed up on his elbows, a small smile tilting his mouth upwards as he looked down at her, his voice still husky as he said, "Wanna do it again?"_

Yes, yes, yes.

" _Maybe," she replied, lifting her hand and brushing a lock of his hair off his forehead._

_This should feel awkward, lying with him like that. She'd only met him a few hours ago, and now she was caressing his face while he was still inside her, and it didn't feel wrong._

" _So you're staying the night?" he asked, cocking his head._

_She might have wanted to leave after they had sex, but it felt too damn good to be in his arms, and having him only once wasn't nearly enough._

_It wouldn't hurt anyone if she stayed the night, would it?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

Ruby had sent her back up to her room when Emma just kept losing the thread of the conversation time and time again. She'd mumbled an apology, telling her friend she hadn't gotten much sleep the last two nights, and Ruby had thrown her a knowing smirk, saying she hoped it had been worth it, and released her out of her bridesmaid's duties with a flick of her hand.

Now Emma was sitting on the bed in her hotel room, one finger rubbing over her left ring finger, chiding herself that she felt kind of disappointed that there wasn't a ring on it.

"You're pathetic, Swan," she huffed into the silence of the room.

As if marrying a stranger in Vegas was such a great thing, and these things only happened when you were shit drunk. Granted she had been drunk, but not to the point that she'd forgotten what she was doing. No, she remembered everything they did in very vivid detail. Too much detail properly. Because now she couldn't get him out of her head. Now a small part of her wished they'd done the drunken mistake, and gotten accidentally married.

But they didn't. So now she had only the memories, and his promise that he would call her. But men promised these kind of things all the time when they had a good lay, and then they never called.

Emma slumped back on the mattress, a growl slipping over her lips as she threw her arm over her eyes. She should stop thinking about him. It was just driving her crazy.

But it was easier said than done.

-/-

_Emma woke to a body pressed against hers, an arm wrapped around her waist, and it took her a few seconds before she was awake enough to remember where she was, a few seconds before she started to panic._

_She reached for his arm, lifting it carefully, hoping to slip out without him noticing. Apparently it was too much to ask for, because his arm tightened around her, and a hoarse voice rumbled into her ear, "Please don't."_

" _I just ..."_

" _You wanted to sneak out," he interrupted her. "Please don't."_

" _I thought I would save us both from the awkward morning after."_

" _There is nothing awkward about this morning," he murmured, turning her around so that he could look at her. "And I'll definitely not let you go without getting your number."_

" _Is that so?" she quipped, not able to suppress a smirk. He just looked too adorable with sleep-rumpled hair and hooded eyes._

" _Aye, that's so," he replied, his answering grin wavering slightly, his expression suddenly turning serious as he said, "Emma? I have a proposition to make."_

" _A proposition?"_

" _Yes. I enjoyed last night very much, and not only the sex."_

" _Me too."_

" _I have to fly back to Chicago tomorrow morning, but I would love to spend a little bit more time with you. You told me your friends got delayed and won't be here until tomorrow morning, so ..." he trailed off, scratching behind his ear, clearly a sign that he wasn't feeling as confident as he sounded. "Would you give me the honor and spent this day with me?"_

" _Only the day?" she asked, wondering where that had come from._

" _I didn't want to sound too presumptuous," he said, grinning down at her. "But I would love to spend another night with you."_

_Emma was still feeling drowsy, a dull headache throbbing against her temples, and everything felt kind of blurry - the kind of blurry that was inevitable when you had a little too much to drink and not enough sleep. It was probably her slightly fogged mind that made her say yes instead of the no she should have given him._

" _Great. I'll order breakfast, and you can take a shower in your room, and we'll meet back here in about thirty minutes?"_

_Not even the shower and a change of clothes were able to pull her out of this weird state, her brain was clearly still not working properly, because thirty minutes later she was back at his door, and an hour later they were out on the streets._

_It was a fantastic day. Clear blue sky, a slight breeze, and a handsome man beside her._

_They went to a mini-golf course first, and she was laughing so hard when he pouted after she'd incinerated him on the course. He took her to play arcade games next, and she giggled when he hollered in triumph when he beat her at Street Fighters._

_Emma was drunk on the sun, and a little tipsy after they shared a bottle of wine at the buffet where they decided to have lunch. Afterwards they went shopping, and she had thrown him an exasperated look when he suggested it, because since when did a man enjoy going shopping. But apparently he was the exception of the rule, because he loved it, whispering lewd comments in her ear the whole time._

" _Want me to join you?" he asked when she started towards the changing rooms._

_A thrill rushed through her with his words – she'd never had public sex before, and a blush rose up her cheeks, but she still nodded, and after a quick glance around to check that no one was looking in their direction they slipped into the cabin together._

_It was hard and quick, her teeth digging into the fabric of his shirt to keep herself from moaning out loud, as he took her with powerful thrusts against the door, her legs wrapped around his waist. She didn't think it possible to come in this position, but it was probably the thrill of maybe getting caught that pushed her over the edge, and her walls clamped around him, and he let out a low grunt when he came only a few thrusts later._

_They were strolling down the strip hand in hand afterwards, her cheeks still flushed from their encounter in the changing room, and she ignored the insistent voice in her head telling her that this was all too good to be true, and she should stop pretending it was more than it was._

_They came back to their hotel, drunk on the sun and the margaritas they'd consumed at a hotel bar, and the voice in her head was pleasantly silent when they stumbled up to his room._

_Killian went down on her again the moment he got her out of her clothes and sprawled out on the bed, making her writhe with pleasure, making her scream his name when the waves of her orgasm crashed down on her. Her legs were still quivering when he rolled her over, telling her to go up on her hands and knees. She felt too shaky to do it, but she tried nonetheless, letting out a guttural growl when he grabbed her waist and held her steady as he plunged into her._

_Her arms gave out under her after a few thrusts, and she pressed her face into the sheets, her fingers fisting around the cotton as she pounded into her, his cock hitting her so deep in this position, and she came again the moment his finger flicked over her clit._

_Killian carried her into the bathroom afterwards, and she was too tired and sated to protest when he helped her into the shower, and stepped in with her. She almost fell asleep where she was standing when he shampooed her hair, and lathered her skin, her body clearly not as tired as she felt because it reacted to his touches, her nipple drawing up to hard points again, wetness pooling between her thighs._

_He murmured into her ear that he would just take the edge off, and didn't realize what he meant until he kneeled in front of her, and pulled one of her legs over his shoulder. She didn't know how she managed to stay upright when he licked her to another climax, and her eyes dropped shut when he carried her back to back after toweling her dry._

" _Sleep tight, love. Sweet dreams," he whispered, and the brush of his lips against her skin was the last thing she felt before she drifted off to sleep._

_Emma woke up again in his arms, feeling his morning erection pressing into her, his fingers playing over her stomach._

" _I don't want to leave," he murmured into her skin, pressing soft open-mouthed kisses along her neck. She didn't want him to leave either. She didn't want to leave this dreamlike state ever. She felt him shifting behind her, his cock sliding between her legs, teasing her folds. He probably felt that she was already wet for him again, and he growled into her ear, "One last time. I just need to be inside you one last time."_

_Emma suppressed a moan when he slipped inside her from behind after he'd donned a condom, her sore walls protesting against the intrusion. His fingers tightened around her thigh, pulling her leg higher up his thigh, his fingers finding her sensitive clit, rubbing it softly while he slipped slowly in and out of her, and when the orgasm hit her this time it was more of a soft wave that left her deeply satisfied._

" _I'm just gonna take a quick shower, and then we'll have breakfast, okay?" Killian murmured, pressing a kiss on her shoulder as he slipped out of her._

" _Okay," she whispered, following him with her eyes as he walked to the bathroom._

_Emma heard the shower going on, and stretched like a cat, a smile pulling her lips up when she felt her muscles protest. She rolled around, burying her face in his pillow, letting out a soft sigh when she smelled his scent all around her._

_But only moments later reality crashed down on her out of nowhere. The last thirty hours had been amazing, but this couldn't last. This was not love at first sight. She didn't love him, and he didn't love her, and she would not stay to have some awkward goodbye. It was better to just sneak out._

_She was back in her room when her phone beeped with an incoming text message._

You sneaked out after all. I'll call you as soon as I'm landing in O'Hare.

_Emma brushed her fingers over his text, feeling foolish for acting like a lovesick teenager. She was a grown woman, and knew that he probably wouldn't call. This was not some sappy movie. This was reality, and in reality men like him didn't exist. It was a dream that lasted for a few hours, nothing more._

_It was amazing. But it was over now, and to mourn something that had never been real to begin with wouldn't do her any good._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

Killian knew this feeling … the feeling as if he looked at his surroundings through a fine sheen of fog. He had had this feeling before – when he was younger. When he'd pulled an all-nighter, partying until he could hardly stand anymore. He had been still rough around the edges after living on the streets for two years before Liam had found him; after their father had abandoned him. His brother had been patient with him, understood that he needed time to adjust back to a normal life, that he needed time to find it in him to trust people again.

Killian didn't know where he would be today without his brother. Liam was the one who saved him. Without his big brother he would have probably found an earlier death on the streets; killed by an overdose or in a street fight. Though he had overdone it at first after Liam had found him, enjoying life maybe a little too much, indulging in booze and women a few months before Liam had sat him down and straightened him out.

But this time the feeling wasn't a result of overindulgence, at least not of booze. He was drunk on Emma Swan.

Killian had had a rough childhood, and he'd stopped believing in true love between a woman and a man after getting burned one time too often by a woman who only wanted to date him because of his money.

He'd pulled himself out of the gutter with the help of Liam, and was now a successful entrepreneur, making a few millions a year. But he never forgot where he came from, never threw money around as if it grew on trees. He knew he never had to worry about ever being hungry again, never had to fear again to freeze to death out on the streets, but he still didn't waste any money.

He did live a great life, but it also was a lonely life.

You could buy a lot with money, could secure your physical well-being. But there were things you couldn't buy with money. Friendship, trust, love.

Killian had given up hope that he would ever find a woman he could truly fall in love with, a woman who would love him back as fiercely and deeply as he loved her. But that was before he stepped into a hotel bar and saw her sitting at the bar, being drawn to her like a moth to a flame.

He didn't make it a habit to lie to himself, so he actually admitted to himself that he'd fallen head over heels for her in the matter of hours, though he hadn't really been surprised to find that Emma had fled from his room after he'd emerged from his shower this morning. He was good in reading people, and he knew she didn't really trust her own feelings. They had hit it off right from the start, and Killian knew the kind of connection that unfolded between them in the time they'd been together was a one in a lifetime kind of thing, and he would be damned if he even gave her the slightest chance to walk away from that without giving them a real chance.

When the stewardess announced they were beginning their final descent to O'Hare, Killian made a snap decision. He didn't know where Emma lived exactly in Chicago, and he feared she might take the coward way out, too scared by the depth of what they were feeling after only knowing each other for a few hours.

He would fly back. He wouldn't call her or text her. He would surprise her at the hotel, and would just sweep her off her feet.

He had a meeting tomorrow morning, but he was the boss after all, so he bloody well could do what he wanted, and rescheduling a meeting on a whim shouldn't be a problem.

The moment Killian was out of the plane, he tapped the number one in his speed dial and barked into his phone the moment his assistant answered, "Gates, get my private jet ready."

"What happened?" Gates asked, and Killian could hear his assistant's surprise through the line. He only ever used his private jet if he had no other choice, and his assistant should know that by now. He'd worked long enough for him after all. Killian already wanted to tell him that when Gates spoke up again, "You only ever use it in extreme emergencies, boss."

"This is an emergency," Killian bellowed, balling his free hand into a fist. "I need to get back to Vegas ASAP. Make it happen, Gates. I don't pay you an exorbitant salary for nothing. I wanna be back in the air in an hour."

"I'm on it, boss."

-/-

Of course Emma didn't heed her own advice, wasn't able to – no matter how hard she tried. She googled his arrival time in O'Hare, calculating in her head when she could expect him to call her. She was sitting at the pool, trying to act nonchalant, looking at her phone every few seconds without being caught by the others. Butterflies started to swirl in her stomach when the clock on the screen showed her that he'd landed fifteen minutes ago, her palms starting to sweat as she waited for the phone to ring.

But it didn't, and two hours later she gave up hope that he would ever call her.

Emma tried to ignore the disappointment, tried to ignore the sharp pain that sliced through her heart. She'd told herself that he wouldn't call; of course he was just like all the others. It shouldn't be a surprise. She'd been a fool to think otherwise.

A few hours later she was sitting at the hotel bar again, wearing the same clothes she'd worn when she met Killian. She'd spent the day with Ruby and the rest of the bachelorette party, trying to act as if nothing had happened. Obviously she'd succeeded because not one of her friends had made a comment, but she'd heaved a sigh of relief when Ruby had announced that they should hit the sack early tonight, so that they were all fit for the real party tomorrow.

They had all gone to their rooms after dinner, but Emma had decided that she would wallow in self-pity for one night, and then she would just forget she ever met him, and go on with her life.

It wasn't as if she'd fallen in love with him, or anything like that.

Emma ignored the voice in her head calling her a liar, telling her that it wouldn't hurt so much if she hadn't fallen head over heels for him. But he hadn't called, and maybe it was for the best. It had all been too good to be real anyway. Better to be disappointed now instead of later when they both had invested much more time and feelings.

Yes, it was better this way.

Two hours later Emma was nursing her third cocktail, and felt the effects of the alcohol starting to fog her mind, but her heart was still aching, and she cursed Killian silently for being just like all the other men - lying his ass off just to get laid. He was a fucking bastard, and she a freaking fool for getting her hopes up that this might become more.

_Bastard! Fool!_

Suddenly a single red rose landed before her eyes, and for a moment she stared at it with utter confusion, wondering where it had come from. But then she felt a brush against her shoulder, and before she could turn around she felt lips skimming along her neck, and a lilting voice whispered into her ear, "Hello, love. This seat taken?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

For a moment Emma just sat still, unable to move, unable to say anything. Her body swayed backwards into his, and she almost let out a sigh when her back brushed against his chest. But then reality swept back in, and she swirled around, pushing him away, her hand smacking hard against his chest.

"What was that for?" he asked, rubbing one hand over the place she just hit him.

"For not calling."

Killian opened his mouth, probably to apologize, but she didn't let him get out one word. Her hands curled around the lapels of his jacket and she pulled him forward, crashing her mouth on his and kissing him as if her life depended on it.

"And what was that for?" he whispered against her lips when they needed to come up for air.

"For coming back to me," she replied, still a little breathless.

Her hands were wrapped around his neck now, and he had stepped between the open V of her legs at some point. She rocked forward on her stool, groaning softly when she felt his rigid arousal brushing against her core. She knew they needed to talk, but right now she just couldn't talk. She needed him too much.

"Let's go."

The moment the door closed behind them, they completely lost control. They ended up against the wall beside the door, still almost completely clothed, only the required fabric shoved out of the way so that he could bury himself deep in her.

They managed to get rid of their clothes at some point, stumbling into bed, and Killian laid down between her legs immediately, getting to work on her second orgasm. They fell asleep afterwards, but only for two hours. Emma drifted back to wakefulness when she felt him eating her out again, and the second time he took her that night it was slow and tender, leaving her with too much emotions playing havoc with her body.

"Killian, this is insane."

Emma was lying with her head on his chest, her legs tangled with his. Their bodies were still slick with sweat, and she tried to make sense of everything that had happened over the last three days, but the only word that came to her mind was one she didn't feel quite ready to consider.

"What's insane, love?"

"This. Us. I don't ..." she trailed off,  _the_  word lying on her tongue, but she was able to swallow it down. "Such things only happen in books or movies."

"But it happened to us," he replied, pulling back and pushing her up until she looked at him. He lifted one hand to cradle her face, and she could see it in her eyes, in his whole expression, what he was about to say. Her heart leapt into her throat and stayed there, her stomach making somersaults when he continued, "I love you, Emma. I fell head over heels in love with you, and I'm not gonna dance around the words for months, because it's the truth. Love at first sight does exist."

"I'm scared. This … it happened so fast."

"I'm a little scared too. But I won't let you push me away out of fear. I'm not going anywhere, love. And I will show you day after day how much I love you. Starting right now."

And he did. Because they were not having sex, probably never had, they were making love. He didn't let her close her eyes, holding her gaze. He wasn't hiding anything from her, his eyes seemed to be doors to his soul. Her next orgasm burned her last walls to ashes, and when she came down from her high she stopped fighting what she was feeling.

"I love you too, you know?" Emma murmured, her heart beating fast in her chest. She'd never been more scared in her whole life, but she needed him to know she felt the same way.

"Aye, I know," he replied, pulling her back against his chest, his arm wrapping around her, his hand coming to rest on her stomach, and when Emma drifted back to sleep her last thought was that this - them - might actually work.

-/-

No one was surprised when they received wedding invitations for a Vegas wedding three years later. After all, Emma Swan and Killian Jones fell in love in Vegas. It seemed fitting that they tied the knot there, too.

**The End**

* * *

**Thank you all so much for joining me on this short ride. It had been fun. :-)**


End file.
